ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Caroline Lovelace
Caroline Lovelace is a skilled female and one of Daisuke Kuwabara's good friends. She is a central character in Saiba Aisu's Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fic, Days of the Black Apple. In Japanese, her name has been written as ラブラス. Character Design Caroline is described as a tall, willowy, and beautiful young woman with sorrowful blue eyes, creamy, flawless skin, and long dark hair. Her hair design is fairly simplistic, incorporating only a few layers and bangs. Despite the fact that she is a working class citizen who is boarding at her friend Clarissa Frayne's house, she is noted for her well-varied wardrobe of fashionable and expensive outfits, which she initially refuses to wear for some reason, preferring to lend them out to others. In the meantime, however, she is commonly seen wearing sensible clothing that somehow manages to avoid detracting from her considerable natural charms. She carries a standard with on her left arm, and carries her Deck with her at all times. Character Biography Caroline Lovelace is a young woman who lives in Neo Checker Town, working as a seamstress at Threadgoode Weavers, a local sewing and embroidery shop managed by Ivy Threadgoode. Although she has been living in Neo Checker Town for almost a year now, her origins are still largely a mystery to those around her. In the spare moments when she is not working diligently, Caroline boards at the house of one of her fellow employees and closest friends, Clarissa Frayne. She is considered the most beautiful young woman in town and is always followed by one or two admirers, though she pays them relatively little attention out of timidity and general gloominess. Caroline is noted for her simultaneously melancholy, hardworking, and gentle disposition, which has gone far in garnering her the approval of her colleagues and even some of the other citizens of Neo Checker Town. Initially, she doesn't speak very often and seems to exhibit a sense of personal gloominess and sorrow. Despite her own emotional troubles, however, Caroline doesn't hesitate to protect or stand up for those close to her—unfortunately, she seems unable to stand up for herself or her personal convictions. She is the third Shir'tugal to be approached by a mysterious stranger while walking home from work with her employer, Ivy Threadgoode, and her friend, Clarissa. After almost being hit by a mysterious speeding vehicle, Caroline and the others are assaulted by Seloth and placed under the enchantment of the Eternia Field, which prevents those trapped inside it from exiting by freezing time within a specified locality. Unable to overcome her sinister assailant, Caroline is forced into playing a Duel of Darkness, where the price at risk is her life and the lives of her friends. Although she manages to throw Seloth off-balance with her signature card, The Heart-Broken Maiden, and comes very close to victory, ultimately, she is unsuccessful in defeating her opponent. Just as she prepares for death, however, the Eternia Field gives out and Seloth's shape-shifting abilities temporarily wear off, revealing the horrifying demon underneath. Caroline escapes with her life and a threatening promise from Seloth, who vows to return and eliminate the girl, no matter the cost. As the Eternia Field dissipates and Seloth disappears, Caroline collapses to the ground unconscious. She is then taken by her newly awoken friends to Clarissa's house and tended there. Unfortunately for Caroline, neither of her friends seem to recall the details of their encounter with Seloth. Deck Caroline plays a Tragic Romance Deck, composed exclusively of female LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters with effects that center around negating destruction by battle and taking control of the opponent's monsters. Although the majority of her cards, including the Deck's signature monster, The Heart-Broken Maiden, possess astonishingly low ATK and DEF scores, Caroline plays her Deck skillfully and includes several support cards which help to reduce the amount of damage she takes and allows her to make the most of her monster's abilities. In addition, many of her cards, such as Blood-Stained Romance and The Sorrowful Bridesmaid, provide an unusual level of monster-specific support by facilitating the summoning of The Heart-Broken Maiden. Category:Days of the Black Apple Characters Category:Characters